Cache/Rumsod be honest about why you need cash.
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3468.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 05:46:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. (Read 471 times) Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. « on: January 31, 2016, 07:55:43 PM » Saying you need money for improvements is bullshit as they are made from code which is free, and no one buys it. You arent a politician to bullshit us and we don't deserve it. Tell us the truth of why you need money. Isit to pay for college, pay for alimony or legal fees or some shit? What is it? Also be truthful and tell us how much youve already made. I'd be perfectly willing to remove adblock and donate and possibly buy stuff (like merchandise or whatever) to support bloc and I know others that will too. Also do you need it to help your singing career? It's deader than a doornail at the moment :^) Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 Diapers Stronk Newbie Offline 22 Re: Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. « Reply #1 on: January 31, 2016, 08:13:56 PM » Yeah Rumsod. tell us why ? because i already planned with my members and considered to donate at least 20 dollars a year. Plus i am a student and this is bullshitting my economic conditions. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=60611 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Online Dev 881 Personal Text Developer Re: Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. « Reply #2 on: January 31, 2016, 08:22:53 PM » Quote from: Utopia on January 31, 2016, 07:55:43 PM Also do you need it to help your singing career? It's deader than a doornail at the moment :^) Heh, that is my brother not me. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Habibastan Guest Re: Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. « Reply #3 on: January 31, 2016, 08:30:19 PM » Quote from: rumsod on January 31, 2016, 08:22:53 PM Heh, that is my brother not me. yeah he tickles the skins. Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2204 Re: Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. « Reply #4 on: January 31, 2016, 08:48:22 PM » Quote from: Utopia on January 31, 2016, 07:55:43 PM Saying you need money for improvements is bullshit as they are made from code which is free, and no one buys it. You arent a politician to bullshit us and we don't deserve it. Tell us the truth of why you need money. Isit to pay for college, pay for alimony or legal fees or some shit? What is it? Also be truthful and tell us how much youve already made. I'd be perfectly willing to remove adblock and donate and possibly buy stuff (like merchandise or whatever) to support bloc and I know others that will too. Also do you need it to help your singing career? It's deader than a doornail at the moment :^) Rumsod plays the triangle. He doesn't sing. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. « Reply #5 on: January 31, 2016, 09:52:59 PM » Quote from: Utopia on January 31, 2016, 07:55:43 PM labor costs dont real make me game for free nope, get out. feel as the radiation kills you. #blocgetschemo2016 Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Habibastan Guest Re: Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. « Reply #6 on: January 31, 2016, 10:16:04 PM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on January 31, 2016, 09:52:59 PM nope, get out. feel as the radiation kills you. #blocgetschemo2016 Your vegan diet will kill you faster, Ms. Imquitting4ever. Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Rumsod be honest about why you need cash. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2